


玉宇澄空，冰轮秋水

by mrscy07



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07





	1. 午夜计程车

1

高宇接了一个戏，演拳击手，转战演员之路后一切还算顺遂，不论什么样的资源，好歹能养活自己。

刚出道的时候年纪还小，当时又流行那种超级韩式的装扮，瘦弱花美男。当时年龄也小，出道的时候还自己编了一个什么《我是高小奶》，贴上了奶里奶气的标签。高宇在hit5里最初是个舞担，后来当了队长各种各样的问题，他什么位置都当过。

常年的训练虽然瘦弱但是身材却保持的不错，更重要的是，他是个易胖体质，健身成了他维持身材的唯一办法。

偶像团体唱而优则演也似乎是唯一的转型之路，国娱没有日韩那种标准化程式化等级森严的娱乐圈制度。偶像也可以转型为演员。高宇在偶像团体的时候尝试着演了一些角色，现在回过头去看他自己都要笑死了，演技糟糕不说整个状态也不对。

他是想在这个圈子混下去的，不为别的就为了最初的梦想——舞台！可惜事与愿违，唱片业就这么轰然倒塌，他要生存就必须转换跑道。舞台，只能靠曲线救国了。主持人、艺人、演员，就这么一个偶像出道的歌手舞担正式成为了高演员。

娱乐圈就是这样年年岁岁花不同，韩系已经不流行了，非主流成为了一个时代标签，清爽的大男孩，阳光的初恋学长，硬汉成为了演技派的标杆。

平时在健身房里见过人家玩这个，到自己身上还是有些发憷，但是身为一个舞担，有舞蹈的底子啊，动作戏对他来说轻松的。文戏就略微的发愁了，高宇拍戏全靠现场体会，他没有受过专业的训练，只能听导演怎么说他怎么做。庆幸他在这方面竟然颇有天赋，几年下来演技也磨炼的七七八八。

前段时间拍的《女生日记》已经上演了，何晓冬和他完全是两个世界的人，他一个只会唱歌跳舞的学渣，而那位是一个超级学霸。在导演和同剧演员的配合下竟然完成度还不错，这给了高宇莫大的信心。

从转战演员之后他都一直保持着高速奔跑的模式，无缝进组，在一个又一个角色里几乎快迷失自己了。哦，高宇到底是一个什么样的人呢？他有时候都不太清楚，但是他清楚的是，他想回舞台，那里才是他最闪光的地方。

反带鸭舌帽痞气的牛仔，和同队纠葛的三角恋，两败俱伤的结局，这是一个都市传说，每一天这个城市都在上演类似这样的剧情。而对于高宇来说那就是假面的人生，毕竟真实的他，还有一个感情稳定的女友，一份体面的工作，不求大紫大红但求一生顺遂平安。

当时的高宇怎么也想不到一年后自己的人生将发生翻天覆地的变化，命运的轮轴转了又转，不知道什么时候就在你的人生道路劈开了一个三岔路口。那年冬天，他改了名字，在高宇中间加了一个瀚！

 

2

高宇所在的剧组除了主角，有两个常驻演员，其中一个是主角的师弟，一个看过去二十五六的样子，实际上快奔三，长得非常好看的高个子男孩。180的身高，清瘦显得更加高，仗着好看的皮囊不注意保养的皮肤有点粗糙，但是眼里却是干净清澈的。主角的房客，易道的司机，自恋人设，所以剧本里总是设计他在镜子前各种各样的捯饬自己，一会儿喷发胶，一会儿整理碎发，穿着合体的衬衫马甲，却又感觉特别可爱。

台词功力很好，和主角搭起戏来也挺顺的。虽然是个客串，但是依然兢兢业业。他叫季肖冰，09年北影毕业，没有签经纪公司，自己的亲戚喊作表姐的人在这行做，就签了她作经纪人。但是大部分的时候都是他自己去找事儿做。刚毕业的时候演了三部话剧，然后在横店门口等活捡到一个海峡两岸题材的电视剧，问题少爷，淘气骄纵莽撞但是可爱。至此他开始了他的电视剧之路。

四年科班出身，虽然不是什么学霸，但是经过专业训练的就是和普通的群演不一样。剧组其实挺喜欢这样的演员，至少大方向上不会有什么错误。一开始也是被骂的，毕竟第一次接触电视剧制作，镜头在哪儿都找不到，但是当时的季肖冰根本不知道自己未来需要走什么路，他也是走一步算一步的这么过了四五年。

考电影学校是为了争一口气，毕竟自己从未让任何人包括自己失望过，完全没有任何基础的他仅仅凭着对母亲的许诺我喜欢这个学校来考试必定铩羽而归。于是这就激起了他的斗志，拼了半年，终于考上了。

考上又如何呢？表演什么？演戏会成为自己一生的职业吗？还是为止付出一切的事业？季肖冰完全不知道，碌碌无为的度过了大学四年，毕业，找工作，好像一切都那么迷茫。其实也不算是碌碌无为，毕竟自己花了四年的时间在二次元的世界里拿到了所有顶级的勋章，算是自己最大的收获？多年后再提及这事儿，季肖冰的感觉是后悔，真的后悔了。

同班的同学已经成为家喻户晓的金字塔明星，而他还在等着剧组给机会。他有没有直上青云的机会呢？当然有了，三十多岁还能让一群人拜倒在他西装裤下的季肖冰，二十几岁的时候何等的倾国倾城。当时的他，对这些所谓的潜规则是不以为然的，他甚至觉得有些可笑。

他的拒绝换来的是几年的打压，在他当时已经开始担任男一，已经开始慢慢有了自己的事业的时候，突然的停滞，对他来说几乎是晴天霹雳。但是依然对未来迷茫的季肖冰对此的反应却是，大约是我气质真的不行吧，演技，也是马马虎虎。他不知道真实的原因吗？他是知道的，但是他能说吗？这个圈子没有傻子。

庆幸的是这个社会姓社，谁也不是一手遮天，大路无法走，小道还有一盏灯。季肖冰就借着这一路的灯一路走，日子过的也不算坏，比上不足比下有余。

 

3

说了这么多，他们认识吗？

不，当时的他们不认识。

他们只是很偶然的出现在同一部戏里，电视制作世界里这是在这正常不过的事情了。一个剧组上百号人，每天有那么多人来人往，谁又会认识谁？一个是偶像男团出身，一个是科班专业出身，完全两个世界的人，怎么可能认识。

只不过在第五集的片尾，他们的名字第一次同框，播出的时候，高宇已然改名叫高瀚宇。

陈达——高瀚宇

李根——季肖冰

隔两个名字，隔了许久。

 

他们相遇的那集主题是向过去告别，告别初恋，告别纠葛，告别一切迷惘。

一语成谶。


	2. 厦门VS晋江

4

剧集播出，没有被评价演技如何，一堆人指着裤子说，高瀚宇你不会太紧吗？挫败的高瀚宇现在在健身房加练，胖是他的错吗？那是基因决定的好嘛。唉，唯有勤奋练习，才能保持身材。健身减肥真的是最残酷的事情。但是因为努力健身减肥，高瀚宇的身材成为他表现表演的新形式。

这里是厦门，和北京不一样，满眼绿色，海风夹杂着海水就吹过来了。夜晚的中山路，霓虹满路，擦身而过的人说着好像外星语一样的语言。民国风的建筑，不同于内陆的海边美食，和北京不一样的节奏，在空中快速行驶的BRT，在海边竞速骑行的单车，闲庭在海岸线上的人，三月已经阳光满地，衬衫T恤足矣。

高瀚宇在这里拍一个电影，一个关于成长爱情的奇幻电影，在剧里他找到了真爱，而在现实中，爱情离他渐行渐远。那个曾经许诺的爱情，不知道遇到了什么礁石，被海浪直接打碎了。爱情没了，那就工作吧。他这么想着。依旧穿梭在各个剧组里，依旧在每一个梦里流转，依旧死守着那个初心，依旧如当时少年。

 

5

四月的晋江迎来了一批电影工作者，这里是制造之都，中国有太多的名牌从这里走出去，而这里亦然保持着别样的闽南文化建筑风情。来这里拍摄的是一个电竞题材，季肖冰是其中的一个演员。他年轻时就经常来这里，那个时候和台湾那边的制作人经常合作，许久没来了，再见又是别样的风景。

他很喜欢这个题材，那是对他年轻时候的祭奠，逝去青春的一次追溯。染了一头黄毛，还有女装挑战，对于他来说又是新鲜的。

团结一致胜利一家，最终取得胜利的金威廉在戏外体验了一把事业得意，爱情失意。天蝎座根深蒂固的感情洁癖在这个时候发挥的淋漓尽致，既然如此，那就继续工作吧。一个戏拍完能歇半年的季肖冰从这个时候开始也进入了无缝进组的劳模时间。

而再遇到那个导演又给了他很多指导，可以说让他在表演之路上打开了新世界的大门。

 

6

一个江苏人，一个浙江人，在2016年的春天分别到了晋江和厦门。是巧合吧，不，只是这个行业正常的情况。虽然福建真的太文化沙漠了，经济发展了，审美情趣总有一天也要席卷全国的。

电影里都是成长中的少年，都在成长中找到自己的新的人生方向，而戏外，他们也将开启新的人生。


	3. 新工作

7

三百年前的石玉昆怎么也不会想到自己创作的《三侠五义》穿越时空之后会衍生出那么多感人至深的爱情故事。

展昭白玉堂，一只猫一只鼠，一个常州人一个金华人，纠葛了千年，是惺惺相惜，是志同道合还是别的什么？

都是少年侠士，文武双全，浑身是胆，皆是气宇轩昂，武功高强，忠肝义胆

俱往矣，已无法付诸了。

多年前，一个少女在原创网站开了一篇《S.C.I.谜案集》的小说。有簇拥有反对有喧嚣也最终落得个平平静静。然而多年后，影视化又掀波澜。

买下这个小说版权的公司开始筹备这个小说。编剧汤祈岑有着丰富书改经验，导演是虽然初次指导却是有着丰富的现场经验的香港人施磊。

汤祈岑折腾剧本折腾了小半年，还好施磊导演一开始就和她一起搞，给了很多建设性的意见。而从筹备开始已经两三个月了，剧本弄了一半，施磊这边也在面试演员。男主角还没定下来。

看了那么多男演员的资料，竟然没有一个人符合他的期望，白老鼠呢，御猫呢？

 

8

高瀚宇最近穿梭在各种酒店里，他不是在混日子，他是在找工作！呃，怎么说的更加可疑了。很多剧组的筹备地点都会定在酒店，所以他得不停的穿梭在酒店之中参加各种各样的面试。今天要去的是《暗黑者3》的剧组，这部神剧横空出世几乎成为网剧划时代的存在，谁不想搭上这波热潮。演什么不重要，重要的是能参与到一个时代制作之中。

好吧，演什么还是很重要的。高瀚宇想拿下一个角色，自我感觉不错就去了。

电梯驶到11楼，剧组在1110室，要路过1111室，施磊刚好正站在门口眼睁睁的看着身材高大壮硕的高瀚宇从他面前走过：“诶~小子过来一下。这个可以。”施磊和身边的人说，这个真的挺不错的。

高瀚宇被喊的楞了一下，昂，剧组还带趴活的啊？！

施磊自我介绍了一番，说他们正在找个男主角，要不要来试试。高瀚宇把准备给别的剧组的简历交给了施磊，“你会跳舞啊？”会跳舞的人协调性不错，刚好这角色有大量的大戏不错。“又能打又能舞没有比他更合适的了。”两人谈了角色，高瀚宇没演过警察，有这么一个好机会，他觉得挺有兴趣的，两人一拍即合就这么愉快的决定合作了！

签了合同，就开始准备戏。回家就让经纪人找了原著来看，看着看着高瀚宇就愣住了，这是啥，高瀚宇感觉自己的人生被打开了新世界的大门。

 

9

找到了白老鼠就定了男主角，另一个男主角展昭呢？演员导演给施磊找了几百个演员，还递交了几千份演员资料，但是都没有找到心仪的人选。

选到头昏眼花竟然选不出一个展昭来。在剧本和原著里展昭是一个儒雅的书生形象，还要搭配已经选定的高瀚宇，要有CP感，要看过去登对。愁得施磊的头发又少了。

“施导，我最近看到一个男演员你要不要看下。”演员副导演刘峰给施磊看了一段视频，是季肖冰在另一部戏坐在地上哭的片段。眼泪缓缓的从眸子里落下，挂在如玉的面颊上像珍珠般落下。施磊立刻眼前一亮，然后又让刘峰找了一些视频来看，玉树临风，儒雅娟秀，书卷气很有说服力。

施磊和刘峰说他很中意这个演员，去联系他！

接到施磊电话的时候季肖冰刚刚结束一部戏的拍摄，回顾这一年，他从四月马不停蹄地的拍了三个角色，接下来还有一部戏要上映了，要配合宣传。季肖冰犹豫了，“施磊老师，我这里还有工作。”

“没关系啊，我可以等你的！你一定来哦。我们聊一下嘛！”施磊劝说着季肖冰。季肖冰虽然纠结了一下，但是还是如约去了，毕竟导演都直接找到自己了，出于礼貌也要去看看。

施磊把剧情简介发了一份给季肖冰，季肖冰问经纪人这是什么题材的，经纪人看了一下说是耽美题材，“耽美是什么？！”

“就是男男恋。”

“。。。能拍吗？”

“估计会改了吧。”

施磊第一次见到季肖冰，就觉得自己没有选错，盘正条顺，翩翩君子的样子。两个人聊了一下剧本，季肖冰以为会是想福尔摩斯和华生那样的剧，觉得也不错。然后施磊和季肖冰说了一下已经定的演员。

他的搭档白玉堂——高瀚宇。


End file.
